miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ikari Gozen/@comment-44708734-20191229061813
Thinking about Birth years... & The Chinese Zodiac Alix is one of the oldest kids (perhaps THE Oldest) - if she was Born around the tail end* of the Chinese year Before Feb 4th in the Year 2000 so she can be Born in the Year of the Rabbit. Which would be very appropriate as she gets the Rabbit Miraculous. (she's know to have her 15th Birthday already and much of the rest of the kids are still 14 years of age Marinette's Date of Birth thus has to be after the 24th of January 2001 to enable her to be (Golden) Snake sign. *(Pardon the pun). This means the show is mainly set around or soon after 14-15 years after Alix can have been born to be a Rabbit which would be 2014-through 2015. As of Origins Part 1 Alix would still be 14. & Marinette would be 13 at the start of the show and marinette would have had her 14th Birthday on the show. Kugami thus is slightly younger than Alix and slightly older than Marinette, Kugami is also likely older than Adrien. Though to be Honest I do not recall if they stated his Birthday on the show was also his 14th one - I suspect it is - and that he'd also be a snake year like Marinette. Thus specifically both of them are 'Golden Snakes'. The Lucky colour of the Snake is Red and Black (like LB's costume) and Golden Snakes are said to express these personality traits : "Determined, courageous, confident, and able: a born leader" Which may describe Adrien and Lady Bug more than it does Marinette and Cat Noir. Amusingly and this might be considered and in joke with Adrien the best love match sign for a Snake is a Dragon (and Kugami is a Dragon) I wonder if Luca is a Dragon too ? guess he's a snake though I don't know what Chinese Traditions say about same sign love matches though. So I'd say that they might like to remember to mention that Alix will need to have her 16th Birthday before Marinette has her 15th. We really will need a new school year sometime too as there has been all there specific dates like Valentines ( Dark Cupid therefore should be seen to have to take place after Alix's Birthday to make continuity sense). I would guess the Christmas we see must be the one around 2 month before Alix would need to have her 16th Birthday Or the Christmas episode actually takes place after Origins 2 and before Alix's 15th Birthday - which might make some sense as otherwise Emilee would have to be a a cabinet for 2 years not 1. Or perhaps I am over thinking things ? But anyway I hope they start a new school year in season 4. Then Adrien and Kugami can have spent the whole off school period in each other's pocket and marinette would hardly see Adrien for weeks - driving her a bit nutty for the lack. But conversly she'd also have weeks occupied with Luca... I think that would "Help" to have that story break. like that as I don't think they are ever going to have an extended period of the show where they are are on school Holidays.